Conventionally, property modification of a surface of a substrate consisting of glass, metal, plastic, ceramics, etc. is performed in various fields, according to its purpose. For example, a method comprising coating a fluorine-containing silane coupling agent, in order to confer water repellency and oil repellency to the surface of glass or plastics can be exemplified.
Organic metal compounds such as fluorine-containing silane coupling agent form a film by hydrolytic condensation. Herein, such film is referred to as organic metal thin film.
As a method for forming an organic metal thin film to modify the properties of a substrate surface, the following methods are known so far.    (1) Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose a method for producing a chemisorbed film, which has high peel resistance and high transparence, and which gloss of the substrate surface and transparency of the substrate are not lost. However, these methods comprise forming a coating by a dehydrochloric acid reaction of a chlorosilane surfactant and an active hydrogen of the substrate surface, which had drawbacks of generating a harmful chlorine gas when producing the film.    (2) A method for forming a chemisorbed film by a dealcohol reaction of alkoxysilane surfactant is also known. However, this method had drawbacks in that the reaction velocity of dealcohol reaction is slow and that the film forming was not easy to conduct.
Further, a method of promoting dealcohol reaction by using a dealcohol catalyst is proposed, while by merely adding a dealcohol catalyst, the surfactant will cross-link by itself due to the moisture in the air, thereby inhibiting the reaction in the solid-liquid interface of the substrate surface, and it was difficult to form a monomolecular chemisorbed film with good efficiency.    (3) In order to resolve these problems, in Patent Document 4 is proposed a method for forming a chemisorbed film covalently-bound via a siloxane-bond, by allowing the substrate surface to contact with a mixed solution containing at least an alkoxysilane surfactant, a non-aqueous solvent not containing active hydrogen, and a silanol condensation catalyst. In the document, as a silanol condensation catalyst, at least one substance selected from metal carboxylate, metal carboxylate ester, metal carboxylate polymer, metal chelate carboxylate, titanate ester, and titanate ester chelate, is exemplified.    (4) Further, as a method for forming a chemisorbed film having crystalline property on a substrate surface, a method of forming a crystalline monomolecular film comprising developing an organic solvent solution of silane surfactant on a silicone wafer surface where purified water has been dropped, is disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1.    (5) Further, in Patent Documents 5 and 6, it is known a method for fixing a water-repellant coating film consisting of monomolecular layer, to a substrate surface via a silanol group, by using a monomer or polymer of a hydrolysate of fluoroalkyl group-containing silane compound which has been hydrolyzed in the presence of an acid catalyst.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 4-132637    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 4-221630    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 4-367721    Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-337654    Patent Document 5: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-228942    Patent Document 6: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-322368    Non-Patent Document 1: Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., 74, 1397-1401 (2001)